Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+y = 3$ $10x-2y = -6$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+y = 3$ $y = 5x+3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x-2y = -6$ $-2y = -10x-6$ $y = 5x + 3$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.